My Fallen Star
by TomandJerry
Summary: She was always seen as a little different. But when Sir Merric's daughter tries for the title of lady knight and put under unexpected circumstances, will Evelyn reveal herself as more than a little different? With plots, secrets, and more! R
1. And I Was Born

Hey guys, thanks for reading this . . . um, this is my first story, so I don't really know what to say. Hope you enjoy it; review!!!

Chapter 1: And I Was Born

My story is a very complicated one. So I'll just have to start from the beginning.

It was Midwinter and _cold_. A man was strolling through the woods, his woollen coat lined with expensive fleece. He was whistling a soft tune as he made his way to his fiefdom from the stables, looking forward to a nice cup of hot cider. A shiver passed through him as winds from Tortall's neighbour, Galla, blew fiercely, tugging at his worn breaches and fur lined hat. He folded his arms and quickened his pace until he was a few scant yards from the gate. There he stopped abruptly, lifting his head up to the black sky. A quiet whistling of air had made him look up and couldn't believe what he saw.

A shooting star was heading straight for him at blinding speed, getting closer every moment. It was a magnificent site; white light shooting from some unknown source in different directions.

For a quick second, the man was paralyzed in it's presence before realizing he should _move_. He turned on his heel and sprinted down the forest path, not daring to look back in case he tripped. The air around him grew to a stifling heat as the roar grew louder. In a matter of seconds, the man felt his feet lift out from under him and flying through the air only to land in a pile of snow and twigs. Sharp branches cut into his face as he landed with a back aching thump, knocking the wind from him. Before his eyes could see he heard a crash, big enough to shake the ground. Trees uprooted themselves against the fierce power of the fallen star.

The man lay stunned, half drowned in the snow. His arm screamed in pain where he had landed on it. Slowly, very slowly, he sat up and checked if anything was broken. Relief washed through him when he confirmed he was not injured. He turned his head towards the crash site. He expected to see a huge rock, sizzling with heat. The man did not expect to see a bundle of cotton white blanket. He frowned and swivelled his head back and forth, looking for the fallen star. He gave up his search and approached the curious bundle of cloth that lay so innocently in the snow. He peered over and gasped.

A small baby, not yet a month old, stared into they eyes of Sir Knight Merric of Hollyrose.

"Well, what do we have here?"

And I was born.

o-o-o

"Dinner's ready, milady," murmured a servant. She scuttled away before Evelyn could respond. Why did all the servants here call her those ridiculous names? She's no lady. The girl sighed, _I'm going to have to tell them tonight, _she thought. She _was_ ten years old, she could take care of herself.

She left Buttons curled up on the bed sleeping, he looked too comfortable to wake up. He was a pigmy marmoset who was given to her by Diane the wildmage on her tenth birthday. Diane became a friend of Sir Merric's when they had to work together in the Scanran war a year before she was born, almost ten years ago now. She had unbelievable powers dealing with animals including shape shifting, talking to them, and entering their minds.

Evelyn sighed again, this time with envy. She would love to have that bond with animals that Diane had; she would be able to talk with Buttons all she wanted, and tell him to stay away from the honey jar.. He was only six months old, still young for a marmoset. He was her best friend. They understood each other slightly, but their bond was growing stronger.

She slipped out the door to her room and descended the stairs to the main dining room. She could smell cinnamon wafting from the kitchen. Her family were already seated, talking to one another about the dealings of the fief with their guest. Evelyn slid into her chair unnoticed, until her father turned to look at her.

"Ah, there you are. What have you been doing all day? You've been stuck in your rooms with the door closed all afternoon," Sir Merric was not scolding her, instead he gave her a warm smile. He understood her best. "Oh, just sketching; I like to do it undisturbed." She would have gotten away with her lie, but her father knew her too well. "Alright." He frowned and gave her a meaningful look, silently telling her she'd have to explain later.

Her father was right, she had not been drawing; instead, she was planning the big revealing of her life long dream: to win her shield and become a lady knight of the realm. She began to sweat, wiping her hands on her dress. Evelyn cleared her throat. No one seemed to have heard her. She cleared her throat loudly and three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her.

"Yes?" said her mother. Her brown-caramel eyes were warm as she heard what her daughter had to say.

"I . . . I want to try for my shield," There was silence around the table, she coughed, " . . . as a lady knight."


	2. Dreams Are Made

If you're reading this, it means you've read the first chapter! (Duh!) I may be new to fanfiction, but I love to write, it is my passion. I'll take care to make this story as exciting as I can! I wasn't too happy with the prologue, it was a little too rushed, but my chapters will get better. Thanks for giving this story attention! It really encourages me to update (and to actually not give up when I get frustrated)

I'd really like to thank xxTunstall Chickxx, who was my first reviewer! Thanks!

R&R!!!

Chapter 2: Dreams Are Made

Evelyn flushed red when nobody responded. _I knew it; 'girls can't be knights' they'll say to me. They're probably wondering why their daughter couldn't be a _normal_ girl . . . I should have expected it. Instead, I wasted my hopes on something that just isn't going to happen. _She sighed internally, cursing herself for voicing her dreams.

While Evelyn was arguing with herself, Sir Merric of Hollyrose stared at his only daughter. She wanted to be a knight. He felt as if he was about to burst with pride. It had been her own decision, and a courageous one at that, but he knew she could do it. She might have her downs here or there, but she always picked herself back up again, as if she had never fallen down in the first place.

He realized he had been frozen and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their gazes on him. Merric asked her the same question his father asked him, "Are you sure?" He searched Evelyn's eyes, "Training as a knight is _hard_ work; it won't be easy. If someone said it was easy, Mithros, they'd be nuts! Not that anyone has ever said it was easy, mind."

Evelyn was shocked. Her father was letting her _choose_? She opened her mouth to talk before her mother interrupted. "What? You're just going to let her be trampled by other lads? " She screamed at her father. Lady Marian of Hollyrose stared at Sir Merric, who just nodded. A look of horror passed over her face. She turned to Evelyn, "Sweetie, you're tiny, how can you possibly want a life among all those _boys?" _She cringed. Then Evelyn saw it, her mother new she could take it; she was just worried about the lads! Evelyn started to laugh. "Ma, I can handle boys fine! And I promise I won't get interested in them in that way!" she reassured her, shaking her head. She turned to her father, "So I can go to the palace?" There was a sparkle of hope in her warm golden eyes.

"I think she should defiantly go. She'll show those arrogant lads not to mess with the ladies of the realm!" Evelyn smiled wickedly at Sir Knight Cleon of Kennan. He was one of her father's dearest friends during their page years, and still is. When her family had visited Kennan, they would welcome her right into their family. She remembered the times his three sons and her would get into loads of trouble with the servants, throwing flour bombs around the kitchen and other good fun.

"Alright, it's settled. We'll need to get you a good, solid horse-oof!" Before he could finish his sentence, Evelyn had jumped up to give her father a hug. Merric hugged her hard back.

Lady Marian sighed, knowing she was going to get nowhere if she protested, "We're going to have a serious talk you and I, young lady," She told her daughter firmly. She was worried for her daughter amongst all those lads. She gave Evelyn a quick hug before her daughter ran up the stairs.

Evelyn slammed open the door to her room, startling Buttons from his sleep and almost causing him to fall off the bed. "Guess what, guess _what!_?" She yelled at her little friend, "We're going to Corus!"

o-o-o

Lord Padraig haMinch reread the letter he held before him; it seems that Sir Merric of Hollyrose's daughter wants to try for knighthood. _Well, this will be interesting, _he thought. He sighed, now he was going to _have_ to make a set of rules if there are going to be more girls training for knighthood. _Might as well start now, _he mused.

_List_

_When a lady is present in any room with a gentleman, the door must always remain open. _(He had taken that one from the former training master with a certain Keladry of Mendelan when she was at the palace)

_No flirtations or relationships between knights in training_

_. . . _

As the current training master pondered over the new set of rules, Roald of Conte came to visit him in his office. Lord Padraig startled when the king sat in the chair across from him. "Your Majesty," he greeted Roald, "What brings you to these chambers?" Surely the king wasn't here for idle prattle, his days are too busy for that.

King Roald smiled at the training master. "I hear we have a female amongst our pages this year."

"Yes, your friend's daughter has decided she would like to win her shield," he replied. Lord Padraig wasn't one to judge, but he couldn't help wondering if this girl was mental or not. It has been known that the lads will take this as an insult, as they did with Lady Knight Keladry when she was here, and people still don't respect Lady Alana, who has proved she is better than most knights countless of times. She must know that they will play tricks on her, try to get her to leave.

The king interrupted his thoughts, "Which of my friends had so dearly delighted me?" he teased the training master. It has been almost twelve years since he last female page walked the halls of his palace. Now there will be more trouble between the squires and pages, _I hope she can handle it, _he prayed.

Lord Padraig grinned at His Majesty and answered, "A certain Sir Merric of Hollyrose. I believe both Your Majesty and him where pages together. His ten year-old daughter is coming this week to start her training."

The king smiled when he heard the name of his childhood friend. _Well, well,_ he thought, _He just _loves_ to make my life interesting, doesn't he. _The king sighed. "We're going to need a set of rules dealing with girls training here. I'm guessing Merric's daughter won't be the last girl coming to the palace."

"I've already started, Your Majesty," The training master held up the already started list.

"Very good. Send it to me when you are finished, I'd like to take a look at it." And with that he got up to leave. _This will be a whole new set of trouble,_ the king thought as he strolled through the halls, _And I owe it all to Merric,_ he thought, shaking his head.


	3. The Eyes of Corus

**Disclaimer: **This all belongs to the fantastic writer, Tamora Peirce. Well, except for the plot and a few of the characters. Go Tamora Peirce!

AAAHHH!!! (Singing) Chapter three is now up! Sorry it took me awhile; exams are so stressful! Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I scream every time I get another review! Seriously, my sister yells at me to shut up. I love all your reviews! I hope you like it; I put a little mystery in as well! R&R! Please!

Chapter 3: The Eyes of Corus

Evelyn clasped her hands and danced around the room. Buttons stared at her. He remembered his first trip there. He looked as if he was thinking 'Corus, also known as the breeding ground for cats', and scampered under the bed. He _hated_ cats.

Evelyn knelt down to glower at Buttons. He glared back at her thinking 'I am not moving. You will have to come in here after me if you want me to go anywhere near that feline infested maze.'

"You're too smart for your own good," she retorted to his silent comment.

o-o-o

The young girl stared at all the colours and people that made up the bustling city of Corus, her eyes lit with wonder. "Goddess," she breathed. Evelyn watched the shopkeepers yelling out to potential customers, common children laughing at something funny the storyteller had said. People were all over, doing business, some thieving here or there, selling food and charms. Evelyn was awed. _How can so many people live in just one city? Don't they get . . . overwhelmed?,_ that was the best word she could think of,_ I would._

Her escort, one of the guards from Hollyrose, saw her staring. "Amazing, isn't it? Best watch out for those crooks, milady, they'll getcha when you're not lookin'," he warned her. She nodded, but wasn't really listening. Her eyes couldn't take everything in at once, it made her head hurt to try.

She was riding a frisky young mare, chestnut brown in colour with a lighter main and tail. Evelyn had named her Holly, since she came from the stables at Hollyrose. Buttons hid in her coat, out of the eye of the cats wondering the streets.

When Evelyn passed a baker's shop, she decided she was hungry. She hopped off Holly, with a protest from Buttons, and asked if the guard would hold her horse. "You'd best get on your horse, lady, this place isn't safe for young girls like you," He told her, eying the near passerby.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just going to buy some food. Do you want something?" She asked over her shoulder; she was already walking towards one of the stalls.

The guard didn't seem to like this idea, "But, milady, they have food at the palace, it's just a short walk from here," he called after the girl. But Evelyn didn't hear, she was following the scent of cinnamon raisin patties. She ended up in front of an old woman kneading bread. She looked up to see Evelyn waiting for her to finish. "What can I do for ya, girlie?" she asked in a kind tone.

"May I have whatever those are?" Evelyn asked, pointing to a filled basket of bread rolls. "Ah, followed yer nose, didn't ya?" Evelyn just smiled and nodded. "Lucky for you, they're fresh out of the oven. These are the best cinnamon raisin patties in Corus; it's an old family recipe. " She told her. She laid five patties in a red piece of cloth and handed it over to Evelyn. "If ya return the cloth, you'll get one free," she mentioned, and went back to kneading the bread. (If you read Beka Cooper, you'll know about raisin patties and old family recipes; does a Mistress Knoll come to mind?) Evelyn paid her and walked away with a cloth full of patties in her arms.

"See, that wasn't that bad," she said to her guard. He just shook his head, and Evelyn rolled her eyes. She offered a patty to him, but he just shook his head; she handed it to Buttons instead. Evelyn hopped back on Holly, and their party walked on.

o-o-o

He watched her leave the baker's stall, carrying a red cloth full of food in her arms. She exchanged talk with her guard and then climbed back on her horse and walked on. He slipped back into the shadows and followed the noble. _What was she doing here? The dances and balls aren't until midwinter._ He watched her all the way to the palace gates where she disappeared behind the walls.

There was something different about the girl; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something that drew people in, like a fish on a hook. The others in the market place hadn't noticed her, been too busy to have acknowledged her. But there was something about her . . . He grew frustrated and turned back towards the market. He'd keep an eye on her; that was all he could do. He put the girl noble out of his mind and made his way to the nearest inn.

o-o-o

A hostler took Holly and her guard's mount away, Buttons was still hidden in the folds of her coat, as a young boy came up to greet them. He stared at Evelyn until he blushed and turned away, heading up the path. When he realized that the guests hadn't followed him, he blushed red again and said shyly, "Follow me please." Evelyn looked at the guard confused; she only got a smile in return.

Evelyn and Omar, her guard, followed the boy until they stood at a polished wooden door. The boy knocked and was returned with a quiet, "Come in." He opened the door to find Lord Padraig at his desk reading papers. He looked up, put his papers down and greeted the two individuals standing in the doorway. "Ah, Lady Evelyn, and you must be Omar, soon to be a new palace guard," the training master observed. "Yes, your Lordship," Omar answered quietly.

"Come, sit down. Lady Evelyn, I have a letter here from Sir Merric of Hollyrose saying you wish to be a knight. Is that so?" Lord Padraig gave her a glance and instantly thought, _She won't make it._

"Yes, my Lord," was all she said. The big man oppressed her. He had a full head of black hair, with gray streaks on the side, a pock marked face, and a beak for a nose. His build was stocky and looked as if he could tear someone apart easily. He scared her.

"Training as a knight is _hard _work. You will work from sunrise to sunset, maybe even later. You will get no special treatment because of your sex; I will train you just as hard as all the other boys here. Understand?"

Evelyn met his eyes, "I understand, my lord."

Lord Padraig nodded, "Good. Hear are the rules: There are to be no relationships or flirting with the other boys, no pets, when the last bell rings, you will be in your room, your door must be open when any of the other pages are present, or if you are present in their rooms, and for punishments, late work, and being late for dinner, you will be assigned work in the palace. Am I missing anything? Oh, and if all goes well, you may be granted a free day where you are welcome to go into the city. Am I clear?" He bore down on her, forcing his words to stick.

"Very clear, my lord," was all she could muster; Mithros, she felt as if she was being suffocated. The training master eyed her, wondering if she was being sarcastic or not. He decided she wasn't.

Lord Padraig sighed and dismissed them with, "Very well, my servant here will take you to the palace tailors and get you suited with the proper clothes. And welcome to the palace, both of you."

A servant, not the boy, Evelyn noticed, but a short bald man, came to meet them at the door. "Welcome to the palace Lady Evelyn of Hollyrose. I will escort you to the tailors where you will be fitted for your work clothes and uniform to wear when you serve at the banquets." The servant continued to talk as he led them to the palace tailors. Omar left her with him in search of the captain of the palace guard, where he would sign up.

The tailor quickly took her measurements and shoved a pile of clothes at her. "If you rip'm you fix'm. Don't want to see you for at least three months," he said bluntly and turned away. Evelyn just stood there until the servant came and led her out. She followed him down a narrow corridor, until he stopped abruptly and knocked on the door. A tall woman answered and asked what he wanted, "Can you show her to her rooms? She's a new page," and with that, he left her with the woman.

The woman looked the new page over. Evelyn shifted under her gaze, uncomfortable. Salma, head of the servants, saw a pretty girl with a tiny waste, a pixy nose, small neatly arched eyebrows, and dainty hands and feet. Her soft face was lit by red lips, a stubborn chin, and unusual gold eyes that sparkled when the light reflected off them, and her crown was haloed in extraordinary blonde hair that, if taken out of the ponytail, would hang almost to her waist. _She's going to be a problem;_ she thought, as she looked the girl over, _how the other pages will keep their hands off her, I have no idea. _

"So Evelyn is it?" she asked. Evelyn just nodded. "Well, Lady Evelyn, I'm Salma, head of the palace servants in the pages' wing. If you have any problems with anything, just see me and I'll put it straight," She laid a firm hand on the girl's shoulder, "If you ever need a friend that's not a lad, come and spend time with us maids; we'll welcome you any time," the woman said gently.

Evelyn let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and gave Salma a grateful look. _This might not be as hard as I thought. _"Thank you," she replied. Salma smiled. "Alright, I'll show you to your room," and headed down the hallway, Evelyn beside her. "Here's the key to your room. Put the key in the lock, turn left, and say your name-"

"A key?" Evelyn was confused; _why would she need a key? _Her answer was obvious, at least to Salma.

"Privacy, of course. The last girl page here was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, and her room was trashed the first day." _What else will you need a key for?_

"Oh," was all she could reply, and then gasped, "You _met_ the _Lady Knight?" Gods do I want to meet her, _Evelyn thought with a pang of jealousy. Father was a friend with the lady knight, but they haven't been able to talk. Important people kept calling her away.

"Of course I did, I know everyone." She said it like it was the most obvious thing. Evelyn just stared at her until she stopped. Evelyn almost ran into the door. "Here's your room." Evelyn hadn't noticed where they had been going; now she looked around. They were in a wide hallway, spaced evenly with doors with little plaques on them. She looked at what was to be her door. There hung a little plaque like the rest of them reading _Lady Evelyn_ in neat clear handwriting. Evelyn thought it was missing something.

"Have any chalk?"

"Yes, here you go. What do you need it for; did I spell your name wrong?" No, she was too careful with that. Nobles get offended so easily.

"No," she replied. She took the chalk and scratched something on it. She removed her hand to reveal a little heart.

"Nice touch," Salma said after a pause. The two girls burst into laughter and opened the door. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? They'll hate you for that." Salma said after they had both calmed down.

"The boys? They'll survive," was all Evelyn said. She wasn't too worried. She knew they would hate her, but who cares? She didn't; all she wanted was to win her shield, become lady knight, and go off on adventures saving the realm.

"Remember, no pets allowed. We will clean up and make the bed in the mornings while you're training and taking classes. And remember what I said," she turned to look at the young girl from the doorway, "If you ever need a friend, just find me and we can talk. Goddess, I need someone to make me laugh once in a while; I think you'll be good at that, you've already made me laugh once today," Salma left too quickly for a goodbye.

Evelyn felt touched. _I'm already useful and I didn't even try._ She tapped her coat and Buttons popped his head out. "If you wish to stay alive, you better stay hidden. And if anyone asks, you're not mine." Buttons climbed up to perch on her shoulder, playing with her hair. She turned to survey her new room. It was small, but suitable. Her bed was pressed up to the wall, with a little table and candle to the side. A desk was opposite the bed and there was a little wooden chair in the corner. Her window wasn't huge, but small enough for her liking.

Pleased with her room, she went to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and told herself to breath evenly. She could do this.

Buttons leapt off her shoulder and curled up on the bed, asleep. Evelyn changed out of her wine coloured dress and put on black breaches and a black tunic she had been given by the palace tailors. She exchanged her leather slippers for the comfortable black boots she was used to wearing around the stables back home.

_Home. _ She'd been gone for only two days, making a couple of stops at inns when it got dark, and she was already homesick. _How pathetic, _she thought, disgusted with herself, _I'm never going to get anywhere if I keep acting like this. _She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and brushed her hair, then putting it in a ponytail, tied with a little charm she had found when walking through the small village outside Hollyrose. It was probably the most useful thing she could have bought. The charm was spelled so that whoever pulled her easy to grab hair unkindly, they would be shocked and end up with burned hands. She bought a whole bag of them.

Evelyn sat on her bed, taking care not to disturb the marmoset, and puzzled over what to do now. Where were all the other pages? Did they have class? Was she late? She knew dinner hadn't begun yet, so she was safe from being late and getting work detail on her first day here. That wouldn't have made a good impression.

Evelyn decided to find the practice courts; maybe everyone was there. She knew it wasn't likely, but she had nothing else to do.

The hallway was clear. (I REALLY want to put the mission impossible theme song right here; it would be SO COOL!!!) She stepped out from the safety of the room and let out her breath. She locked the door behind her and went exploring. Somehow, she ended up in the courtyard outside her room after about several turnarounds and confusing directions from the servants. _This isn't much of an improvement, _she thought, frustrated and annoyed. _I could have just climbed out my window and saved myself all this trouble. _

She was about to turn around and find her way back inside, when she heard male voices coming from around the corner. Evelyn walked quickly towards the voices and saw two boys, about the same age she was, talking to each other. They seemed to be challenging each other. Evelyn was about to confront them, before she heard what they were discussing. She ducked behind the wall.

The tall, considerably handsome boy with the low voice was betting with the other boy. "Alright, deal. Whoever gets that stupid slut to leave first wins; whoever looses, will have to pay up twenty gold crowns to the winner."

"_Twenty?_" the other boy, a littleround around the waist, squeaked.

"What, scared of a girl? Pathetic. If that _girl_ thinks she can walk our halls as a page, the whore is sorely mistaken." He rubbed his hands together to add to the affect. He seemed to be enjoying this idea.

The shorter boy swelled his chest, "You're on!"

o-o-o

Evelyn was boiling as she made her way back to her room. (Her window was too high to climb up.) _I'll show them they're messing with the wrong girl, just like Cleon said. He has faith in me. I won't ever leave until I become a knight; they're just going to have to deal with it. No jerk will make me leave. If Lady Alanna _and _Lady Keladry can do it, than I can too. _

She turned around the corner to the pages' wing and found boys already in the hallway. The tall boy and the short boy were already there. She huffed. She'd have to get someone to tell her the shortcuts around here. She advanced quickly towards her door, dodging the other pages.

"Hey, look, it's the girl!" One of the pages cried out. Everyone turned to stare. _There goes my chance of going unnoticed. _She sighed internally, and turned around. All eyes were on her.

The page that had cried out was advancing toward her. It was the fat boy who had bet on her to leave. At Hollyrose, Evelyn had practiced hand-to-hand combat with the guards to fight of the boys in the village who thought giving her a black eye was the best game in the realm. She used those skills now. _They're going to think I'm a show off. Well, it saves me a black eye, _she thought. She saw the boy's muscles bunch and prepared for the blow. He was too slow. She pointed two fingers into the weak spot under his arm which . . .

"What did you do?" The boy who had attacked her screamed. His arm fell limply to his side. He stared at it.

. . . made the arm go numb.

"Oh, I just went to Beat The Jerk Up class," she pretended to look confused, "Didn't you?" She grinned as the boy gaped. That actually got a laugh from the other pages.

"What's your name, page?" She turned around to see a grin on a very handsome face. Coal black hair, sapphire eyes, and the aura of authority around him. She bowed low to Prince Jonathon the V, heir to the throne.

"Evelyn of Hollyrose, your Highness."


	4. A Great First Day

I AM SO SORRY!!! I know, I know; get mad. I haven't updated in so long and I blame my little brother for it for no reason (I'm evil)! So sorry it's short, but I hope it's not a total letdown. I had a really bad writer's block and couldn't write AT ALL! Please forgive me; to make it up to you, I have started chapter five already, and lots of things are going to happen! So sorry! Please review, I jump up and down with joy and hit my little brother with a pillow for every review (I love causing him pain)! R&R!!!

Disclamer: All of it belongs to the outstanding Tamora Pierce with the exception of a few characters!

**Chapter four:**

She came up from her bow and felt all eyes on her. "Where did you learn that neat trick?" asked the prince.

Evelyn hesitated; Prince Jonathan raised one eyebrow. "Some guards at Hollyrose," she finally replied. He smirked. "I'm amazed; I didn't know common guards knew tricks like that."

Evelyn was taken aback. The prince was _arrogant_.  _I guess arrogance comes with the title, _she thought.

"Well boys, I guess she has the guts to stay. Who will be her mentor?" The prince asked, authority flowing from his lips like honey. Silence followed. "One of you _must_ be brave enough," he teased. Evelyn felt extremely uncomfortable and wished she could just have a map instead.

A sigh came from the back of the crowd. "Why am I always the one to do the dirty work?" A short lad no taller than her with strawberry blonde hair and too many freckles on his pale face scrutinized her. _Dirty work?_ _Oh, I'll show him dirty work, _Evelyn thought with brutality, balling her fists.

"That's because you're the only one stupid enough to volunteer for it."

Evelyn looked in the direction the voice came from. Short black hair jutting out in every direction framed the handsome page's face. He looked to be two or three years older than Evelyn and seemed like the kind of lad that didn't have a care in the world. He went to go stand beside the prince, "I'll be her mentor, your highness," he suggested in a dull tone.

The prince seemed surprised Evelyn wondered why suspiciously. "Very well, Seamus, you'll be her mentor," he commanded. His sapphire eyes then turned back to Evelyn. "Your mentor will show you around the palace and help you to get to all your classes. Seamus will also teach you the rules here. Be sure to follow them or you'll get work detail." And with that he turned around and stalked down the hall, the other pages following him like the obedient puppies they were.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Seamus had stayed behind and had come to stand before her. Emerald green eyes under crow-black eyebrows, a strong nose, prominent cheekbones, thin lips, and a deep tan highlighted his _very _handsome face.

Evelyn glared up at her mentor, "A page that'll whoop your butt," she retorted.

Seamus grinned, "We'll see." He spun on his heel and walked down the hall in the direction the prince had taken.

Evelyn ran to catch up with his long stride. "You won't be able to see anything after I gouge your eyes out," she mumbled.

Seamus heard and stopped abruptly. He looked down at her sideways, "feisty little thing, aren't you?" Evelyn just glared at him. "You'll do." He started walking again.

"Do what? And where are we going?" she asked, confused. _Is he always like this, or is he just trying to annoy me? _She wondered, _well, whatever it is, I am thoroughly annoyed,_ she huffed.

Seamus sighed, "The mess hall for supper, that's where we're going. If we're late, we'll be rewarded with some punishment from Lord Padraig _and _the other pages will hate us all the more for making their stomachs growl a little longer," he told her.

"Oh," was all she replied. They arrived at the mess hall on time, barely, and Seamus led her to the line for food. When both trays were loaded, Evelyn followed Seamus to an empty table and they both sat down as Lord Padraig walked in. There was a rustle of cloth and feet as all the pages and squires stood up for prayer. When Lord Padraig was done, everyone responded with a "so mote it be."

Evelyn picked at her food, she wasn't really all that hungry. Everyone else seemed to avoid their table. Evelyn observed Seamus as he ate his meal quietly. Something nagged at the back of her mind, "Don't you have friends or something? Or do you just feel sorry for me and think that by sitting with The Girl you'll make her feel just a little less insignificant? Really, I don't get emotional easily; go sit with his highness over there, he seems popular. Sitting with the girl won't help your reputation." It almost seemed as if she were driving him off, but Evelyn really just wanted to know. She wanted no pity.

Seamus looked startled. He sighed and lowered his fork. "I really don't give a damn what the others think of me. They're just a bunch of mules that crowd around the prince like it was mating season and he was the only female."

Evelyn winced. "Lovely imagery," she added dryly.

Seamus glanced at her, "thanks. It's my favourite way to describe them," he said darkly.

"But then why are you sitting with me?" she asked. _Surely if he had a choice, they would seem more preferable to eat with. _

He chuckled. "Well, for one thing, they all hate me, and the other is that you're not normal --for a girl, I mean," he shrugged.

"Not _normal?_" She knew she wasn't normal, but he'd just met her. How could he draw a conclusion of her from their short conversation?

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but most girls aren't blunt like you; they flutter their eyelashes and talk in court riddles, trying to entrance every marriageable bachelor in a hundred mile radius," he said, annoyed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "you're in a jolly good mood."

"Oh, he's always like that; this is one of his better days," someone said matter-of-factly as he came up behind Seamus, startling Evelyn. The page with the strawberry blonde hair sat down across from her. Now it was Seamus' turn to roll his eyes. Evelyn frowned. "Sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Darrin of Elard, and this here," slinging his arm around Seamus, "is Seamus of Pirate's Swoop. Now, if I may get your name?"

Evelyn was in shock. "_Pirate's Swoop? _As in grandson to the famed Lioness, Alanna, of Pirate's Swoop?" Seamus looked slightly uneasy.

"Yep, that's him." Darrin answered. "Now, your name?"

But Evelyn completely ignored him. "You're nothing like your grandparents," she noted.

"Have you ever met my grandparents?" Evelyn was taken aback; Seamus was angry.

"Well, no, but--"

"Then you wouldn't know, would you?" He asked, stated.

Evelyn didn't know what to say. "I guess not."

Seamus leaned back, still gloomy, "but you're right, I am nothing like my grandparents."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Evelyn asked, flustered.

"_Because, _your personality isn't based on what your grandparents are like."

"Oh," was all she said, confused.

Darrin thought it was his time to butt into the conversation, "Don't get offended, he does that all the time," he assured her, rolling his eyes. He got an elbow in his stomach from Seamus for it. "So, _your name?_" he pressured, looking at Evelyn impatiently.

"Evelyn of Hollyrose, but you can call me Evy," she answered Darrin, not looking at Seamus. "I thought you two didn't like each other." She waved her hand out in front of her, thinking back to what had happened in the pages' wing.

Darrin chuckled. "Oh, he was just being sarcastic, like always," he answered, "We're friends; he sees sense and I see fun."

"Meaning?" Evy questioned. She was completely baffled. First, when talking in the hall, they seemed to have disliked each other; now they're telling her they're friends? Evy got a feeling she'll be getting a lot more headaches in the future from these two.

"Well," Darrin explained, "Seamus always sees the negatives in _everything_, and I always see the positives."

"We balance each other out," Seamus added, glaring at his so-called friend. Evy guessed their relationship went a little further than the "just friends". It was as if they were brothers; they seemed to understand each other perfectly. She didn't know why, but Evelyn felt a little left out.

"So, why are you here? No offence intended, but girls like frilly dresses instead of weapons; dances instead of sword fighting." Darrin stated. He stared at her intently, waiting for her answer.

Evelyn scowled. "You ask a lot of questions."

Darrin looked miffed. "Asking questions shows a better sign of intelligence." He glared as Seamus guffawed. Evelyn laughed at their reaction. The three of them took no notice of the glances sent their way; increasing at the noise they were making.

When Seamus calmed down enough to speak he said, "that brings us back to our conversation before Darrin here butted in," he continued, "you're sitting here ready to get beat up by a bunch of boys who want you as far away as Carthak, and purposely tempting them to murder you in your sleep. That's why you're not normal, for a girl," he finished. Some boys at the table next to them stopped talking, waiting to hear what she would say.

Evelyn answered loud enough so that the pages near them could hear as well, "Have you ever considered that a girl might like both dresses _and_ weapons?"

o-o-o

When they left the mess hall, Evy went back to her rooms to write a note to her parents on her first day at the palace. She took out her key and unlocked her door to find one of the palace servants making her bed. "Oh," the girl turned around in surprise, "I'm sorry milady, I was just finishing up," She went back to fixing her bed.

"Um, that's fine. And please don't call me that," she told the servant. Evy walked over to her desk and pulled out some paper and ink. She settled down, thinking what she would put in her note. She wondered whether her parents noticed Buttons was missing yet.

"Don't call you what, milady?" Startled out of her reverie, Evy turned around to find the girl was finished. She stood there in her apron looking very confused.

"That."

The girl stared at her, totally bewildered, "beg pardon?" What did this young noblewoman want from her? She just made the bed. _Nobles, why can't they just speak normally? _

"Milady," Evy answered bluntly. "I'm not a lady, I'm a page." She thought she was clear enough, but for some reason, the girl servant just looked even more baffled. Evy had a name, so why didn't people use it?

"Well then, what should I call you?" The servant knew she would have gotten beaten for that remark from any other noble, but this girl seemed different.

Evy grinned. _This girl is blunt for a servant, _Evy mused, _I like her. _"Evy," she answered.

The older girl frowned, "you're a strange noble."

Evy started laughing and before she knew it, she couldn't stop. Through her tears of mirth, she saw the other girl's eyes widen and slap her hands over her mouth, realizing she had just said that out loud. When Evy was calm enough, she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I've been called that," she reassured her. And she had –many times.


End file.
